Izuru Kazehara
Izuru Kazehara is a character of Singularity. He is captain of the Frostbite pirates and is currently a member of the 7 Warlords. Appearance Much like his brother Izuru is a taller than average individual. He has a fairly average build for a man of his age, close to athletic but more muscular by a slight margin. The light facial hair he has gives him some what of a rugged look accompanied by a deep gaze that can give the impression of a man with many years behind him. His complexion is fairly light with a slight bronze tone to it. On his neck he spots a large scar either side, the result of an altercation with a wild beast that nearly cost him his life. Personality Izuru is a man of leisure, he does as he wishes when he wishes and follows life according to whatever whim takes his fancy. Being rather relaxed in his nature he is rarely if ever seen to get riled up other things, often when approached he will be friendly but that is not to say he is innately nice. If he helps someone it will only ever be because he chooses too, for whatever reason that will be, he's never driven by morale obligation. The world is, in his view, his playground within which he is free to do as he pleases, the constraints and rules set by society do not apply to him because he chooses not to let them. In his mind one is free to do as they please as long as they have the strength to shoulder the consaaequences of their actions, and he has reached a position where he does. There is however one trait that does have a knack for getting under his skin, and this is people who end up drunk on power. Those holding titles they are underserving of and believing that it entitles them to something, not only does this irritate him but he will more often than not remove those he see's as unfit with his own hands as punishment for their own stupidity, he see's the idiocy in this world as abundant enough already and this is his participation in the effort to cull it. An analytical mind that keeps it's working internal, the majority of what Izuru does takes place within his own thoughts. But that is not to say he avoids talking, it's just that he rarely does it about himself or the thoughts rolling round in his head. Relationships Family While he doesn't have much of a relationship with his parents, their role having been only really birth and vague aknowledgement through the course of his life, he does however get along with his brother, Rayne Kazehara. The pair grew up together and provided support for one another, though while Izuru left for a life of piracy first somewhere along his own journey his younger brother dissapeared. Since then Izuru has dedicated his journey to searching for him. Known Associates Enemies List any notable enemies here with a description about them. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit The Hie Hie no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into ice at will, turning the user into a'Freezing Human' (氷結人間 'Hyōketsu Ningen'?). Its name stems from the Japanese word "hie hie", which means "chilly". In the Viz Manga, it is called the Chilly-Chilly Fruit (not to be confused with the Samu Samu no Mi, also called the Chilly-Chilly Fruit by Viz). Weapons Leviathan - Leviathan the thrashing sea serpent. This is a blade that has quickly grown infamy while being held at it's masters side, tearing through enemy ranks said to be as long as a sea serpent it is quickly becoming a blade that vies for having shed the most blood during this the third pirate age. It's 25cm titanium handle is intricately wrapped with a black thread weaved into a diamond pattern with each diamond bordered by an ice blue color. It's blade of 1.5m in length has the ability to extend up to 82m at a speed equivalent to that of 90 meaning it's not just Izuru's swordsmanship that makes the speed of this weapon such a dangerous thing. This is made possible through the blade being segmented and each segment being housed within the one before it, A high pressure air piston system then allows for the high speed firing mechanism, whilst a vacuum pump takes care of retraction. The segments are seamless and when extended looks like one continuous blade. The extended blade has the ability separate into segments attached by razor edged titanium chain for the flexibility for which it is known. Bahamut '- Bahamut the explosive demon. This is the only sword said to be a twin to a pair. It consists of a hooked titanium blade attached to 20 metres of linked chain of identical material, each links edges left with a sharpness that would lose to no razor. The alloy it's created from oxidises with the air in a reaction that leaves it incredibly volatile both chain and blade alike ignited by even the smallest spark and resulting in a violent explosion, beneath the hand guard depicting the ferocious visage of a beast lies a trigger that will start the spark that begins this reaction. '''Ifrit '- Ifrit the Raging beast of hellfire. A sword that consists of a breath dial attached to an ornate handle needing it's titanium composition simply to withstand the flames warmth. It consists of a hand guard depicting a horned beasts mouth roaring, it's agape mouth surrounding the dial's opening, with a pull or the weapons trigger a spark will be released which ignites the flammable gas released from the dial utilising a push of a button, creating a blade of brilliant blue flame. The flame can be extended between 1-10 metres though it should be noted the longer it is the less intese the flame. Notable Techniques 'Rattlesnakes Sonata (44) '- Izuru strikes an opponent causing the vibrations of his weapon to travel across to the offender causing the flesh, muscle and tissues to tear and rip shredding them causing large amounts of internalized damage. All physical defenses will be bypassed allowing them to be damaged as though there were naked. The vibrations are of a specific frequency that will cause the muscle tissue to relax leading to them turning limp like jelly and a heavy drop in strength. This debuff will last for 11 posts. '''Ice Age (48) - Izuru has advanced his freezing abilities to the point where he can easily employ it in all 3 dimensions allowing him to freeze with a area rather than a range. Here he will reduce an area down to -250 degree’s Celsius freezing everything within, materials of titanium class or lower will find themselves brittle enough to be easily broken and those above will be severely weakened. 'Serpent Dance (28) '- The culmination of his ice manipulation efforts, Izuru produces up to (Rank/2) Snakes of ice all centered from where he is placed they are bound with him as their epicenter and move with him, they can be controlled remotely to attack or defend as he wishes. If they become damaged due to them remaining attached it can be regenerated. Contact with them will result in freezing of the affected area and with prolonged contact the freezing spreads incredibly rapidly. 'General's Enhancement (28) '- Izuru is now able to Imbue armaments haki to the point of making things as hard as steel or should they already be this strength or higher raising the durability by 2 ranks. His limbs can be made as hard as steel though when the entire body is affected the durability drops to iron. 'Sight of the Seer (28) '- Izuru is able to predict his opponents actions using observation haki giving him an edge in battle. History Past History Izuru grew up on the island of factoria, unlike his younger brother he found it far easier to adapt some of his less common traits for an easier integration into society. He was generally thought of a fairly well liked boy, not causing harm to others and generally keeping a dutiful and respectful attitude to those around him. His life was one of simplicity, he did as was asked of him by his parent’s, played with the neighborhood kids and kept his grades up at school. When he had the chance he was a very caring older brother, Rayne was the person who he could relate too best, the one person who he cared about just as much as his own self preservation. The two of them shared a lot in common in terms of their perspective, and thusly Izuru could understand just how hard it was living in a world that did nothing to try and accommodate you. For him the realization of this truth and the transition into its acceptance had been a fairly fluid and gentle process but for Rayne he could see it was different, The boy did not understand why he could not see the world through the eyes so many others did nor why they were so opposed to the manner in which he lived life. Izuru could completely relate to just how troubling a situation this could be but try as he might he could not ease the stress his brother suffered, despite enduring the same suffering himself he still had no solution. Then it came, the day of his brother’s incarceration. As apprehensive as he was to accept it he had known something like this was due for quite some time, it was almost a relief to have had it stop looming overhead. Young Rayne was put away and as much as he wished for the boy not to have had his freedom stolen from him he knew it would be something that his brother could handle, he would have to repent for his failure as a brother upon the boy’s release. With his brother gone Izuru was swamped with boredom, no one he could really talk to, no one that was genuinely interested in the things that drifted round in his head. Nothing stimulated him these days, and without Rayne around it was becoming increasingly difficult to conform to the standards expected of him by society. Whilst drifting through the single lone forest that still occupied factoria he was stumbled on by a group of kid’s, at first they were lost in the initial awkwardness but as the introductions were passed they found that actually they all shared the same sense of loss in a world they didn’t understand. They quickly became friends and after talking a little more the divulged that they were a family and offered to take Izuru to the man who had brought them together. He was undeniably curious, what kind of man could find so many others so much like him and bring them a life in which they were able to be this happy. He was known as Professor, none of the children could remember his actual name that was to say should they have ever actually known it, they had become so used to calling him professor that it had taken over as his name of choice. Izuru knew this was where he wanted to be immediately, even as a child so young of age he could already tell this was an environment far more accepting of him than any he would find at home, the professor offered him a place to live with him and gratefully the young boy accepted being taken under the mans wing. The years passed and the family raised him, they educated him, taught him to fight, schooled him in the ways of the world and steadily molded him into the man he would be in the future. But his time under the professor came at a cost, the man expected his children to earn for him, he needed a way to fund his exploits of science as well as keeping a roof over their head and food on the table. In exchange for their lifestyle the Children had been turned into pirates, stealing from the islands visitors in order to earn their keep. But as time went on the professors requests became more intrusive, suddenly he began inviting the children to participate in his experiments, acting as guinea pigs to test his theories. As time went on “invite” turned into “order” and suddenly they were nothing but slaves at the mercy of a dictator. Strangely though the others were untroubled by this, they had no issue with conceding to the man’s demands as long as he kept providing them with the home he always had, for Izuru on the other hand it was just too much. He refused to have his life played out at the hands of another, he took what he needed and fled to the sea’s, eager to put some distance between himself and the whole insane scenario. Aside from Rayne it was the first time he had felt longing for the company of others, those he had met in the company of the professor were individuals he would not soon forget but he was not flexible enough to bend to that man’s will and thusly their stay together was forced to an early close. Using the skills he had attained he made a name for himself on the Sea’s as a notorious pirate, strengthening his abilities so as never to be dominated by another again, he would grow until he was the type of man who could stand atop this world comfortably and do as he wished with no fear of others. Headed straight towards the grand line, leaving a path behind him to tolled up quite the hefty sum bounty wise, he was getting there but it was not enough he wanted more from the grand line, he was ready for it to test him further. INSERT SL HERE Brief summary of an SL your character was in and how it affected them. It's not required, but it helps figure out what your character is like to this day. Major Battles Anything special Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit User